


One fool of a hunter

by Servillion



Series: Dumb hunting adventures [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Simping for Eileen.png, Simping for djura.png, There is no ships, Very selectively mute hunter, idk how to tag, yes I am an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servillion/pseuds/Servillion
Summary: This is Basically the experiences of my hunter as i go through the game.... I'm going to add my personal headcanons to this. But it's basically both how i feel and what i think my hunter is doing/ would do combined...He is an absolute fool atm but also not. Tags will be added as i go through.THIS AIN'T MY FIRST TIME DYING A SHIT TON CODE VEIN TAUGHT ME WELLEdit: I'm at micolash by this point and it's gonna take me 6 billions years to write up to then....I won't include my idiotic always running never fighting self doing dlc....that'd be to hard to write in---
Series: Dumb hunting adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845196
Kudos: 2





	1. Yharnam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be writing in a weird pov so forgive that.....it just helps me right out stuffs better....also i am going to be using my hunters name....

At first it seemed pretty appealing or.....at least I think I did? I don't exactly have many memories of my past or what transpired before whatever is going on now. Just scattered feelings and confusion, waking up was quiet the adventure...I remember seeing this things crawling on me..I have no clue what they were and man did i freak out. To be fair......THEY WERE TERRIFYING!! But....the blood on the floor scares me but I decided to ignore it as i stood up from the bed i had previously been on. Looking at a note that had been left in the room.....the message on it made no sense so he left it to be.

Walking down the halls I wasn't exactly sure where to go? plus I'm hoping I don't have to go near the dog thing chewing on a mans corpse......Why is it there in the first place and what is that thing? 

Looking around for a bit I've come to the realization that the only way is near the 'dog?' So, let's try sneaking around it. I knew I was fucked when he noticed me, running into the next room didn't seem to stop him but I grab something which wasn't a smart idea as I died directly after. 

Servil wasn't a stranger waking up in weird places, heck that's what happened when he woke up. But this place was....eerie and felt oddly unnerving but comforting at the same time. He sighs looking up and noticing the things that crawled on him earlier and jumps back a little bit not expecting them. He also looked to the left noticing them also in a bird bath looking thing? regardless of what it was it was creepy. He gathers his breathe calming down and relaxing himself, walking up to the ones on the steps leading to a house? Servil didn't dwell on it at the moment as he was more focused on figuring out what to do now. 

He found out he can travel back to the world. An odd thing to be honest, it made him feel weird. He had just been killed and somehow he is alive? and for the record, dying is a horrible experience 0/10 do not recommend. He grabbed an axe that had been handed to him by the...things.....and a random gun. He'll be honest he didn't pay attention to which one. Returning to where the thing was he walked up to it giving it no reaction time and without hesitation hit it with the axe a few times. He didn't want to stay around it for long so he continued on going into the next room and looking around. Walking out of the building was......interesting. 

The strong smell of burning, rotting flesh and dirt hit his nose immediately....looking around he saw how much of a wreck everything was and was curious as to what is going on. He saw the two gates pushing on one of them but soon realized it was locked shut so he went to try the other one which open with a very loud creak. Hearing the creak made Servil freak out not knowing what might come to him if anything had heard it. He reaallly didn't feel like going up the slope so he opted to look around at the bottom grabbing what he could and going. 

First mistake? NOT PAYING ATTENTION! walking up the was not as bad as it looked but he checked the gate instead of looking if someone was gonna try to kill him. He turned as fast as he could aiming to attack only to get burned with the torch they had been holding. Holding back a scream as he felt it burn him he aimed is axe and fought back...he noticed the other two at the end and killed them before they could do anything. He didn't notice the painfully obvious ladder but eventually did.

He sighed as he found another lantern. He figured it was some sort of safe point since nothing was around. He didn't use it but instead opted to look down the not blocked off path. As he crossed the bridge like area he noticed everything below. The people with weapons and torches a giant bonfire with....weird things in it and some raggedy looking dogs of sort. He didn't snap back to his current bearing until he heard smashing of wood quickly looking at someone about to cut into him. Luckily downing them before they could do anything. He took care of the two just shortly down a stair case.

He didn't stop to think about what he had done till after the fact. Why, why was he killing people? what is going on. He looked down at himself. Covered in blood and some...other things. He grimaced at this. The feeling of it wasn't amazing combined with the fact he wasn't exactly wearing the most....covering thing. He decided it might be best to return to the lantern. See if he can get more clues or ideas as to what going on. 

Returning to what he figured out was the 'Hunter's Dream' was better than the first time when he had died. He decided this might be the time to explore around a bit not wanting to go back out to the hell yharnam currently is. Before he went into the building that stood here he noticed the doll sitting on the side, he looked at it briefly before going inside and finding someone. 

Before Servil even said anything the guy just told him to go kill some things and that it was for his own good? whatever the fuck that meant. As if anythings good right now with people trying to kill you. Walking back out with not a single thing answered he took the time to notice the blood was no longer on him. He was.....clean? wasn't the weirdest he's seen so far. After while spent exploring the place he walked back out. Thank fully this time with better stuff on. 

It was also at this moment he fucked up and accidentally fired his gun into a wall by the window. What he didn't expect was to hear a person. He walked up to the window, whoever he was talking to seemed pretty nice unlike the people around him, which was a nice pause. He finally found someone.......He talked to them for a bit.....Finding out that what is going on is 'A hunt' or well....'The night of the hunt' And that he's a hunter. When did he agree to do this? It's not pleasant thank you very much, but he decided it was best to move on if he wanted to get out of this bullshit. So on he trudges. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more to write since technically i got kinda far but i dont want this to go on for ages. 
> 
> Edit: first chapter is phrased weirdly i know but i promise i'll fix the weirdness. It was 2AM when I wrote this.


	2. A beast

Going through the town got pretty un-eventful nothing changed besides hacking into people watching the blood splash onto him and hearing the constant squish of his boots on the disgusting pavement. All of it made him want to vomit. He wasn't accustomed to seeing all the blood. Bodies lay on the street in the trail that he had gone and looking at the people he had just killed wasn't getting any easier either. He has died so many time, to a pitchfork, torch, dog, gun. None of it feeling any better none of it making sense. It took him a while to finally get to a bridge. On the path across from him there wasn't much there besides an entrance to the sewers behind a bunch of boxes.He figured it might not be wise to go there now so he goes back up. Looking at the rest of the bridge he wasn't a big fan of what was on it so he decided to go back down and hope to find another route. He saw the troll guy on the door but he left him alone not wanting an unnecessary fight. He wasn't trying to attack him. Of course he didn't notice it at first but eventually he saw a pile of crates and other objects by a ledge. 

Smashing into was easy but what wasn't easy was the dogs down there, he had already developed a hate for the damn things since they are faster than he likes combined with their teeth hurt a lot. Taking care the only one he noticed but he failed to see the other one so he jumped a bit when it jumped right at him. Shooting it with a gun momentarily paused it so he took this time to swing his axe. Sighing as he took care of the two sitting there and looking around at the cages. He decided it might be best to take care of them so they don't attack him. He noticed another dog barking at a door, he figured someone was behind it so taking care of the dog would be a smart idea. 

After he took care of it he got a rather rude and snappy old lady. He did not want stay around her so he moves on rather quickly but not without sticking his tongue out at the door. Further down was yest another sewer entrance but this time he just wasn't in the mood so he shrugs it off. Two trolls a big house, He'd rather take his chances with the house than the trolls. Entering it he couldn't see anything only the slight silhouette of people but he just ran past them. There is nothing wrong with running. The other door led him to the gate by the lantern which was nice to know he wont have to suffer going long distances to get to the lantern now but that is if he takes care of the guy standing there. Once again he got burned a lot but didn't think much of it since he has plenty of vials and the lantern is there but.....doesn't make it hurt any less. He's sure that he has screamed several times without even realizing it. 

Finally being able to relax was nice. But you can only push of pain and injuries so much until it all hit's you at once. He never payed attention to just how much he got hit even if the vials healed him it never took the lingering pain that stayed for while before finally leaving him. He doubled over standing there his ears ringing and he couldn't get a grasp of his surrounding and anything around him. It probably was a good 20 minutes before he finally came back down to reality. He had been laying on the pavement and his throat and eyes burned. As to be expected when you were in that much pain. He stood up sluggishly deciding to go to the dream. Being here felt nice, Lonely but nice. Why was he still trudging through this like it was nothing. He was killing people, people who likely did nothing. All he felt like doing was crying. He was going through for a goal that he didn't even know what it was.

He wasn't even sure when he fell asleep but he had. He felt better and never fully realized how exhausted he was. How long had he been asleep? well, it's not like it would matter much. Returning to yharnam wasn't anymore pleasant than it had been in the previous times. The smell was still overwhelming. Since the gate was open this time it was pretty easy to go back up the house but decided to go to the upper levels. Luckily at this moment he realized he was on the other side of the beast's but didn't avoid a troll surrounded by crows. He felt like ripping his hair out cause if there was something he hated more than the dogs it was the crows, not only were they loud they were annoying.

Took him a few minutes but it was easier than he thought to take down the troll with the birds. Continuing down the bridge felt eerie a bit to, barren. He might've spoke a bit to soon as something jumped onto the bridge in front of him. He looked at it, it was disgusting. He felt like vomiting but he managed not to as he needed to stay focused. He started tossing Molotovs at it and aiming his axe haphazardly. The fight let's say, didn't end well. He died.

Instead of just waking up next to the lantern he woke up straight in the dream which was odd? what was more odd was there was this super tall lady? doll? what is she? he didn't care much as he was to curious. He went to go talk to her, she explained some things to him and he made sure that he would remember that stuff. But to be honest, he was just happy he wasn't alone. He also couldn't get over how tall doll was. He spent a few hours gathering stuff he needed if he wanted to fight the beast again. He was to scared to ask what it was but it certainly was.....s o m e t h i n g. After going to doll a few times and restocking on supplies he went back to the bridge very determined to defeat the thing. 

It was one of these moment where he was glad no one was around to see how sloppily and weirdly he took care of it but at least he did or else if anyone was watching they'd be more disappointed in him. Unfortunately he wasn't sure where to go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am very stupid :) i take pride in it. LET ME TELL YA WHEN I SAW DOLL I GASPED I WAS :0  
> Ok but finding that shortcut was an amazing thing. instead of going to the fountain just go i think slightly to the left. it p nice.


End file.
